Dark and Light
by Saint Bloodied Tenshi
Summary: Giotto is thinking of something naughty to Tsuna, but what will Tsuna react?
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Light

Information:

Tsuna- 14 years old

Giotto- 16 years old

Giotto- Hey, wake up!

Tsuna- Mhmm... what is it?

Giotto- Did you forgot what today is?

Tsuna- *thinking* Ah, is it Mom's birthday?

Giotto- *shakes head* No.

Tsuna- Dad's.

Giotto- No.

Tsuna- Tell me...! *pouts*

Giotto- So you really want to know?

Tsuna- Yes...

*knocking on the door*

Giotto and Tsuna- Who is it?

Mom (Nana)- It is me. There is breakfast and it is going to get cold.

Giotto- We are coming! Hurry up, Tsuna!

*walks out of the door*

Giotto- *humming*

Tsuna- *running out of the room* Coming! Wah... *trips and falls down on the stairs*

Giotto- Tsuna!

Mom- Tsu-kun, are you okay?

Tsuna- Un. I got a little scratch. But don't worry, I'm fine.

Giotto- Let's go! *runs to the door then hid his face under his bangs*

Tsuna- Gio-nii...! Are you okay..?

Giotto- *smirks* Tsuna...

Tsuna- G-gio-nii... *shivers*

What is going to happen next?

Pick a choice:

1. Pushes Tsuna on the wall

2. Grabs him harshly and kisses him roughly

3. Drags him to a love hotel and starts to do something naughty

Pick out your choices and read my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Misery

Tsuna- Gio-nii...

Giotto- Heh.

Tsuna- G-gio-nii! Where are you dragging me...?!

Giotto- Somewhere fun.

Tsuna- Eh?! Where? *confused in mind*

Giotto- A hotel.

Tsuna- Why, there?! Isn't it expensive to pay?!

Giotto- Yeah, but I am paying my job money.

Tsuna- Even though, you saved that much?

Giotto- *nods*

Tsuna- Are we there?

Giotto- Almost.

Tsuna- *silence*

Giotto- We're here.

Tsuna- O-okay...

*walks to the counter*

Giotto- One room with two beds, Reborn.

Reborn- Okay, Giotto. Oh, welcome.

Tsuna- Who?

Reborn- My mistake, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Reborn.

Tsuna- I'm Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna. Please make me your acquaintance.

Reborn- Oh, a pretty vulnernable boy of yours, huh, Giotto?

Giotto- Y-yeah, my little brother.

Reborn- Hey, give him to me though I know you would do something that he wouldn't like.

Giotto- You too.

Tsuna- U-um... Plase excuse m-me...!

Giotto/Reborn- We are not with our business with you...!

Tsuna- Oh...

Giotto- Reborn. Do your work and don't mind us. Give me the key. NOW.

Reborn- Yes, yes.

*tossed the room key*

Giotto- Thank you. Our room is 213 on the 3rd floor.

Tsuna- Un.

Giotto- It is going to be fun tonight.

Tsuna-Eh?! Don't tell me?!

Giotto- Yes.

Tsuna- EYAAA!

Giotto- *takes off Tsuna's clothes*

Give me some suggestions! *whines and out of mood*


	3. Chapter 3: My Identity

Sorry I could only make sound but the imagination is up to you. :)

Tsuna- Gio-nii! Stop it!

Giotto- I won't, until you accept me as your beloved!

Tsuna- ...hic.. hic..

Giotto- I'm sorry, Tsuna... *a tear dropped from his eyes*

Tsuna- Ah!

Giotto- _His blood is sweet but I think I need to drink this once in a while since it is rare that there is a sweet-smelling blood in the house ever since childhood. Oh well, but I better be careful._

Tsuna- _W-what is happening to me?! Ugh... I feel like fainting..._ Ugh...

Giotto- *looks up to Tsuna* T-tsuna...?!

Tsuna- *faints*

-In the hotel apartment where Giotto and Tsuna is staying-

Reborn- What happened in here?!

Giotto- R-r-reborn...!

Reborn- Tsuna...! Giotto, did you do something to him, and what is with the blood on his neck?!

Giotto- L-let me explain...!

Reborn- *puts out Leon gun* Is that a vampire bite?!

Giotto- *put his head down*

Reborn- Are you a vampire...?!

Giotto- Yeah...

Reborn- why did you do this to him though?!

Giotto- Sorry... I just can't resist his blood for a long time...!

Reborn- Why?!

Giotto- It is true I am his brother but for some reason, I turned into a vampire without realizing his sweet smelling blood.

Reborn- I need to kill you now!

Giotto- I'm sorry, though I need to take Tsuna with me so I can live for a long time without him dying. *jumps out of the window*

Tsuna- Ugh... What happened...? _G-gio-nii...!_

Giotto- _Shoot, I forgot to put some sleeping pills in his mouth! _Hi...


End file.
